Far Longer Than Forever
by abbyli
Summary: Emma Swan, a prima donna who has lost sight of the Olympic gold medal is forced to team up with Killian Jones, bad boy on ice who has the same dream she has. Sparks immediately fly but so do tempers. Can they work together and fulfill their dream? At least, before they kill each other?
1. when harry met sally

**entitled: **Far Longer Than Forever

**summary: **Emma Swan, a prima donna who has lost sight of the Olympic gold medal is forced to team up with Killian Jones, bad boy on ice who has the same dream she has. Sparks immediately fly but so do tempers. Can they work together and fulfill their dream? At least, before they kill each other?

**pairing: **captain swan, mentions of snowing, some frankenwolf later on

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

**notes: **I made the mistake of watching Family Skating last night with all the greats. Now I've got this idea. It's loosely based after the movie The Cutting Edge. The title comes from The Swan Princess. Why not?

P.S. Rumple is going to be appearing, along with Neal but not often. I gave Rumple a first name and made the whole family Russian.

**.**

**.**

Emma Swan wasn't always a bitch.

Nope, she was once a very sweet and lovable girl.

And then her mother died.

David and Mary Margaret Swan were former Olympic champions, having won their Olympic gold medal when they were eighteen years old, marrying the following year. Emma came along nine months later. She had been in skates before she could walk.

And that's how she grew up. Not that she minded very much.

When Emma was eleven, her parents asked her if she wanted to pair skate like they did. Only to appease them, she agreed.

And that's when she met Neal Cassidy.

Neal was American-born Russian. His parents, Milah and Christoph Gold had emigrated to the United States before he was born. Milah was a former world champion ice dancer and Christoph was her coach. Neal's parents divorced when he was five and his mother left, he having not heard from her since. And he grew up just like Emma, in figure skates before he could walk.

Emma and Neal bonded quickly and the two youngsters discovered that it was actually quite easy to work with their parents while working together. They quickly became Junior Champions, being bumped up to the Senior level quite quickly.

Emma kept working after her mother became ill, having expressed desire to quit but wound up listening to a twenty minute tirade from her mother on how to not give up on her dream. And that was Emma's dream. She wanted to win the Olympic gold medal and give it to her parents. She wanted to win this for them.

She was on the ice with Neal when her mother died.

Her father told her over the phone before she received her scores.

Eighteen year old Emma Swan had just earned her place on the Olympic team when she ran screaming from the stadium.

* * *

The Olympics came and went and Emma was barely there. She had only gone to Salt Lake City at her father's insistence, finding herself harboring a strange need to stay as far away from her home as she could. So going across the country worked out quite well for her.

She could scarcely remember her Olympic programs. But she did remember blowing it.

Neal never let her hear the end of it. He blamed her for it and she didn't even bother to try to fight for herself because it was the truth. She blew it. Not that she cared.

That was the last time that she saw Neal Cassidy.

The years went by and Emma continued to train. She went through partner after partner, scaring them away as best she could.

And then she's twenty four years old and training for a new Olympics. She vaguely listens as her father talks with her former choreographer, saying that he's thinking about pulling her out all together because he just can't find the right partner.

"I think I know someone who can put up with her," he says.

"Excuse me?" David replies, his eyebrows raised.

Her choreographer brushes that off. "Killian Jones. He is just as crabby as Emma is."

"Killian Jones? You mean that freak who always dresses in black and never skates to anything but Journey and Def Leppard music?"

"And notice the three National titles."

David sighs. "That's true." He glances over at Emma as she works her way into a perfect layback spin. "But have you talked to this Killian? Does he even want to try out pair skating?"

"It's worth a shot. But only if you offer him money."

Which is what David does.

* * *

"I don't want another partner."

"Emma -"

"I am tired of being pushed from partner to partner. That's enough. No more."

"Emma, just go watch this guy."

"What kind of a name is 'Killian' anyway?"

"That's enough." David's tone is sharp and bordering on cold.

Even though she was twenty four years old, Emma knew when she had gone too far. She shuts her mouth and listens as David explains to her about this Killian guy and gives her the address of where to go to see him perform. She recognizes the address too, a Skating Gala that she had been invited to perform at the following night. Of course she had turned it down.

Okay. She would play her father's little game. If he wanted his gold medal that bad, he would have to go get another one himself because she didn't want to do this anymore.

* * *

The first time that David sees Killian Jones skate, he realizes that he knows this guy. Well, he doesn't _know _him but he knows of him. He remembers Neal bashing his performance and laughing out loud when he lost one of his National titles to someone. Emma had never said anything cruel but she had never stuck up for Killian Jones either. David wonders if Emma even knows who he is.

"_Next to skate to Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' is three time National champion, Killian Jones!" _

That familiar song begins to play and David waits with bated breath as a figure in black takes the ice. All he can really make out is that pale skin that makes him look like a ghost. His eyes adjust and then he's swept away.

Neal never skated like this man. He never had the power or the passion that he's seeing right now.

Emma skates like him. Before her mother died, she had that same passion. But when Mary Margaret passed, it was almost like Emma did too.

* * *

David stands in the doorway of the locker room for a brief moment, taking in a deep breath before stepping over the threshold.

To his great relief, it's empty except for one raven haired young man sitting on a bench, unlacing his skates. His back is to the door and the linoleum underneath his feet silences David's arrival.

"Killian Jones?"

Killian jumps slightly before glancing over his shoulder. "Do I know you?" he says after a second, those blue eyes piercing David like an arrow.

"My name is David Swan-Nolan. Could I have a word?"

Killian rises up, now in his sock feet. He places his hands on his hips for a brief moment, his eyes narrowing like he is trying to remember something.

"David Nolan—ah, now I remember you. You and your wife won the gold medal back in '84 right?"

A slight swarm of pain creases David's heart. He nods. "Yes, that's right."

Thankfully, Killian doesn't go on.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

_Here goes nothing. _David takes in a deep breath and begins. He tells Killian about Mary-Margaret's death (although skating over it as quickly as possible), about Emma's loss and Neal leaving her. He talks about the multitude of partners that they have tried out and none of them working. He doesn't say though that Emma has chased them all away.

When he finishes, Killian is staring at him like he has suddenly sprouted antlers.

"So that's why you're here?" he says. "You want _me _to work with your daughter? I don't do pair skating, buddy. And what makes you think that I would work out after going through eleven different guys? And that does sound mildly dirty by the way."

David rolls his eyes. "You're good, Jones," he says. "I watched you out there tonight and you skate with a fiery passion that I haven't seen in a long time. I think you and Emma could have something that no one else can."

Killian continues to glare at him apprehensively, but David can see he's wearing him down.

"Okay."

_Huh? _

"I will meet her," Killian says. "That's all I can promise."

* * *

Emma is alone in her private rink when she meets Killian Jones for the first time.

An opera is playing on her iPod (she isn't sure why, she's always hated opera) and the ice is almost like water under her feet. She barely feels it as she moves, her mind finding it's own bit of peace as she loses herself to the music.

"Emma!"

It takes her a moment before she realizes her father has called her name about four times.

"What?" Emma snaps, pulling her earbuds out as she comes to a halt. She has to steady herself when her eyes focus, because standing next to her father is probably one of the most attractive men she has ever seen in her life.

David shakes his head softly before gesturing to the handsome stranger beside him.

"Emma, this is Killian Jones. He -"

And then it all comes back to her.

"This is the Killian Jones that you were talking about?" Emma interrupts.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," Killian says. It's then when she realizes that he's right on the ice with her. Black booted skates adorn his feet and it is like he is at home already.

"The first time I had heard of you was last week when my father mentioned your name. Before then, never heard of ya."

Killian raises an eyebrow. "I can't say the same about you." Emma opens her mouth to retort but he cuts across. "Emma Swan, the gal who can't find a partner even though she is probably one of the best skaters out there. I wonder why, hmm?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Emma spits, outraged.

"What, say the truth?" Killian replies, his stupid smile crooked and irritating as hell.

"This is my rink, my building. And I have the right to throw you out of it," she snaps. She looks at her father who to her great surprise, has a smile of amusement on his face.

"My, you are a pistol," Killian grins. "To bad you don't apply that attitude into your skating anymore."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I know exactly who I am, love. I am a guy who came a hell of a long way to meet a fire breathing dragon. I'm shocked you haven't melted the ice with that attitude."

"Can I say the same for you, except maybe the fact that the reason you lost the last Nationals was all the grease on your head dripped off and you slipped in it?"

"Ah so you _have _heard of me!"

That's when Emma is raising her hand to slap him right across the face and David finally cuts in.

"Okay, that's enough you two!"

Emma's head swivels to the side, surprise in her eyes. She had almost forgotten her dad was there.

"This little introduction is finished," David says, stepping onto the ice himself. "I want both of you to shut up and listen to me, understand?" When neither answer him, he nods. "Good. We skate."

* * *

"Why the hell are you even here? You are a single skater."

"I love a challenge."

"Really? That's all you can say?"

"I don't know. What exactly is it that you want me to say?"

"How about goodbye?"

The next hour is spent with the most furious skating that it is making David's head spin. All he can hear is the ice being cut up under furious blades and two voices that are continuously trying to talk over each other and get the upper hand.

_Oh my god. Emma has finally found herself a partner._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**All right, that's it for now. Shoot me a review and maybe I will continue. :)**

**Much love, guys. Have a safe and wonderful week. **


	2. in the beginning

**_in the beginning_**

* * *

**Hello! So, after some deciding, this fic is now becoming a collab between me and the wonderful Ellen-Thalia. The chapter is written by her, and the next will be written by me and so on and so forth. Enjoy!**

* * *

.  
.

"Alright, you two," David called and beckoned the young skaters over, "that's enough for today. Pack up before you really do melt the ice," he quipped, remembering Jones' comment from a few hours ago. "Or kill each other," he mumbled to himself.

The entire time that they had been skating Emma and Killian had been heatedly sparring both verbally and with their skating. When he brought Jones t the rink he'd expected to have to bark orders out at them to see how well they worked together, but as it turned out he barely had to say a word. As Emma spat every scathing comment that came to mind at Killian, who easily met her quip for quip, they automatically performed maneuvers and combinations as a strange sort of dual, each movement for advanced than the last and they fit together perfectly.

If David hadn't know any better, he would have sworn it was a choreographed routine. There was no doubt in his mind that these two could get to the Olympics. That they could get the gold medal Emma had always wanted. He just had to convince Jones that it was worth putting up with his daughter.

"...You really are an arrogant, pig headed son of a bitch aren't you?" Emma snarled over her shoulder as she came off the ice.

"Be careful darling, keep throwing endearments like that around and I might start to think you actually like me," the amusement in Killian's tone was very apparent and only increased Emma's seething.

"If you want to delude yourself then that's your problem!" She span around to face here father, applying far more pressure to her topic than necessary. "He's just as bad as every other asshole you've hired."

David sighed. "That's a lie, Emma. A blatant lie and we all know it."

If looks could kill David Swan-Nolan would have dropped stone dead that very moment. Lucky for him death by glare remained impossible and he had enough experience with Emma's tantrums to not let it affect him.

"I will not skate with him," she hissed, "No way."

"Yes. Yes you will, Emma. Killian is your new partner, get off your high horse and accept it. It will save us all a lot of headache if you do."

With that Emma stormed out of the rink with her father watched her go with an exasperated sigh and Killian with growing amusement. "How much will it be for you to take the job?" David asked, still looking at the space his daughter had been moments ago.

"Oh Dave," Killian chuckled, "No amount of money in the world is worth putting with that. Lucky for you mate, I wasn't lying." David looked at the younger man in confusion. "I really do love a challenge. And getting you daughter riled up is going to be a very pleasurable pass time."

"For the sake of my daughter needing a partner, I'm going to ignore the innuendo there." David held his hand out and gripped just a little too tight when Killian clasped it, "But that's your only free shot," he warned before walking away. "My office is in the back, enjoy use of the rink and come and see me when you're ready to talk numbers."

* * *

Emma groaned when she saw him enter the rink. "What are you doing here? Training isn't for an hour."

"I could ask the same of you, love," he called as he sat down to change into his skates. "I'm here because some of us actually enjoy skating."

Emma stopped suddenly. "What make you think I don't enjoy skating? Why else would I put up with you?"

Killian just chuckle and looked up at her from underneath his eyelashes with was, Emma decided, an unfairly attractive expression, "Because you think you have to. You think you owe it to someone to go for the gold when really you'd rather just quit."

She stared open mouthed for a moment, completely flawed at the accuracy of his words but refusing to admit the truth in them. "What do you know," she spat. "A week of training together and you think you know all about me?"

With a shrug, he stood up, coming on to the ice and stopping less than a foot in front of Emma. "I hate to break it to you love, but you're something of an open book."

"Am I?" she raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I'll let you in on a secret, darling," he was so close that she could feel his breath heating her cheek and she had to suppress a shiver, "the difference between being an athlete and a normal career isn't the trophies, the medals or the spotlight. The real difference is that to succeed you have to completely devote yourself."

Emma was captivated by his brilliant blue eyes boring into hers with an intensity that she'd never experienced before.

"If you want an Olympic gold or even a national title you have to eat, sleep and breath skating. You have to spend every moment you can on the ice. It has to be your whole life. That's the level of devotion and commitment it takes. And if skating isn't without a doubt the thing you love most... If you don't enjoy it more than food or water or biting some poor guy's head off for trying to help you."

That one was accompanied with a pointed look and Emma had to try hard to scowl instead of letting the corner of her mouth turn up.

"If you don't get more joy out of skating than anything else, hell if you don't enjoy it even more than sex" he winked and Emma Swan absolutely did not blush, "Then why do it? Why make your life all about something if you don't want it more than anything and not for somebody else, for you."

He punctuated the last sentence with a gentle prod to her chest. "If you don't love skating Emma, then by committing to this you're condemning yourself to a miserable life. Surely whoever you're doing this for wouldn't want that for you."

Emma didn't know when his voice had became so soft, his eyes so empathetic but all of a sudden the moment felt far too intimate.

As if sensing this, Killian pushed back and started skating steadily away from her. His smirk was back in place and the amusement replaced the seriousness in his gaze. "Of course, if the reason you're doing this is as a 'screw you' to that Cassidy feller you used to be partnered with then I'd be happy to oblige. I've heard he can be a right tosser."

He winked and this time Emma couldn't keep her lips from curling up, just a little bit.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
